


Sweet Fangs and Rough Hands

by mimi_joy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Delinquent, F/F, Fights, High School, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_joy/pseuds/mimi_joy
Summary: Andy Academy, a sh*thole school of delinquents out in the outskirts of the countryside ruled by Kenza, the leader of the third years. And, unbeknownst to everyone, Kenza is a vampire. Although the existence of vampires is well known to the world and co-existence has been accomplished decades ago, her family is one of many that still prefer to live in hiding.Kenza takes a childish interest in the new kid, a violent girl from the city who was surrounded by rumours. However, she soon comes to regret her initial interest as this city girl was proving to be far more dangerous than she'd thought, and a total nut job at that.





	1. Prologue: summer's stench

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing a story and i apologise for any mistake since english isn't my first language.  
> Im a big fan of delinquent stories, especially the crows and Worst series by Hiroshi Takahashi and I also love when fantasy-esque elements are added in stories, so I decided to combine the two things I love!  
> I simply wanted to write up a quick goofy wlw delinquent story, hope you enjoy!

It was truly a putrid and ghastly sweet stench, her blood, as it crawled its way down from the aggravated delinquent’s cheek which was cut up from the broom her victim blindly flailed at her face. It drowned the spectating Kenza's tongue with a syrupy aftertaste only intensified by the heat of incoming summer. Truly _,_ so nauseating it made the shaking girl stumble in her escape _away_ from the rowdy fight as she pushed through the boisterous crowds who were rushing over, eager to join in on the fun.

“Kenza?” a hand grabbed the retreating young leader, stopping her in her tracks.

“Fu*k- let go!!” were the only cohesive words Kenza could muster out, her anger muffled behind her hand which desperately shielded her nose from that sickening, dizzying stench emanating from _that_ girl, who was now bashing the broom girl’s head against the lockers. That new kids' slashed cheek was enough to suffocate the hallways with the reek of that _sweet_ stench. Kenza felt her self restraint chipping away with each agonising second. She had to get away.

The owner of the hand only scoffed in reply but nonetheless obliged in letting go. “Since when didja run from such a fun sight? Or what? Tha’ new city kid got ya sh**ting yer pants already?”. Kenza just kept walking, the antagonising comment shot out by her fellow third year was quickly overrun by an anxiety she hadn’t felt in years; the pit in her stomach quickly forming as she muttered out obscenities.

_fu*k fu*k no good no good_

her fangs were starting to protrude.


	2. The sweet call of granny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making an enemy out an unhinged chick before even greeting them is bound to bloom love!

There was a new kid from the city coming in to this wasteland of a school located at the outskirts of the country, brimming with degenerates who preferred throwing their fists at each other than throwing themselves into textbooks. Showing up halfway through the school year to the rundown ‘Andy Academy’- nicknamed by the graduated predecessors over an infamous incident where the third year’s leader ‘Andy’ raided the principal’s office and took complete control of the school for a day- naturally pulled the attention of many, including Kenza, this generation’s new head.

Of course, some new kid a year her junior wouldn’t normally catch the young leader’s attention. But the rumours surrounding this new girl piqued her interest personally, regardless of her position within this jungle called Andy Academy.

I mean, who wouldn’t be curious about a posh city gal who apparently beat her own teacher half to death? Even in this gathering hotpot of low lives, people like Kenza made sure to keep their flanks under control and no one touched the wage slaves. but a city elite beat the same type of person they supposedly worshipped all the way to the ICU? is that some luxury afforded only to the city delinquents or something!?

For a place like Andy Academy, If they lost their cool at every teach that looked them the wrong way then the school would have long been shut down! After all, a sh**ty country school like this doesn’t exactly have a queue of eager educators just shaking with excitement at the prospect of being in the same room as these rugged teenagers for more than 7 hours 5 days a week. Not like the school’s leaders had to worry too much about their girls kicking up a fuss with the teachers anyway since the adults spent most of their days lounging in the staff area; Any idea of reforming these brats long squashed.

And so, when she heard that the rumoured city kid had finally arrived, kenza quickly sent over her goons to rile the girl up a bit, just to see if the kid really did have a screw loose. Partially, she just wanted to satiate her childish curiosity. she just _had_ to see how a crazy elite fights! On the other hand, it was a decision as the third year leader. After all, the tension at school right now was scalding.

With graduation fast approaching, there were plenty eyes pinning for the top seat of Andy Academy. But if these delinquents were the peaceful " _wait patiently till leader graduates"_ type then Andy Academy wouldn't be what it is. Thus, Kenza had to actively protect her seat until graduation and it would be diligent to keep an eye out for any new players that could create unneeded confidence from the lower years.

*

"Don't get all cocky just cuz' yer a city bi**ch straight outta' city juvie!!"

She had really only intended to rile the kid up just a _bit_ per her leader’s request but Mina must have hit a nerve or something because the next thing she knew she was seeing her dead grandmother calling for her from the other side. Panicked, she had grabbed a nearby broomstick to create distance but the psycho _leaned into_ the hit just so she could grab Mina and bash her against the lockers.

Her backup- a rugby enthusiast that doesn't know the first thing about rugby- quickly took that chance when the new kid was distracted with bashing Mina's head against the lockers to tackle her to the ground. Caught off balance, the new kid reflexively twisted her body and forcefully pulled the tackler's hair, forcing her grip to loosen. With a now free hand, she used the momentum to flip her tackler beneath her and punched, her other hand still clutching the backup's hair and her words intermittent with every swing "Don't- Sneak- Up- On- Others-".

Both of the school heads' goons were downed.

The onlookers gaped at the sight, flinching when the cause of the ruckus finally stood up. Their shock did not last long however, and before long the halls were booming with loud cheers and whistles. _'The second years time to rule Andy Academy has come!!"_

And amongst those fervent cries lay a barely conscious Mina. ‘ _S’cool. Was missin’ the granny anyway’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its sure tough to write a brutish fight, I'm not sure i fully captured the images i had in my head in words but i did my best!  
> Don't worry, "new kid" is finally getting a name next chapter


End file.
